The new bella in PE
by love-of-my-existance
Summary: Bella is changed by Alice, at the end of new moon. What happens when she goes back to school, and has P.E? One Shot.


**Okay, I just had a random idea for a one shot.**

**Picture this- Alice changed Bella like she promised to, just after they come bask from the Volturi. They discover, to their amazement that Bella's power is that she is immune to the smell of blood, and she can change her appearance. This allows her to continue to mingle in society normally, as if nothing is different. However, she is a lot more graceful than she was. **

**This one shot is dedicated to Bella in P.E.**

**OOoOOOOooOoOoOoooooooOoooOoOooooOooooooOoooOOOOOOoooOooooooOooOoooooooOO**

So much had changed since that day. I was healed; Edward and the rest of the family were back, and I would be with them for the rest of forever. I could still remember the three days of pain I had gone through to become this. I would do it again and again if necessary. Some people are born to be athletes, singers, doctors. I, it seemed, had been born to be a vampire. Carlisle was amazed. Never before had a newborn vampire had the immunity to blood that I did. Never before had a vampire, newborn or not, had more than one power. Not only did blood not affect me, but I could change my appearance back to how it was when I was human, in order to mingle is society like I had before. Of course, things were different now. I didn't eat human food, which was hard to hide from Charlie, as we used to always eat dinner together. I couldn't sleep, but that was fine with me, as I used the time to hunt with my adoptive family, or make out with my super hot boyfriend. But the biggest difference for me was the gracefulness. I no longer tripped. I could run as fast, if not faster than Edward, which amused Emmett to no end. Soon after I had been changed, and Carlisle was sure I had complete control of myself, I was allowed to go back to school. The excuse was that I had had the flu, extremely bad. This also helped me with the not-eating issue with Charlie, and I changed my appearance to make myself look sick, and skinny from not eating anything.

I was pulled from my reverie when Edward pulled up in front of the school. "Ready love?" he asked quietly, holding my hand in his. I looked up into his eyes adoringly.

"Ready," I said, my voice sounding husky, yet feminine, a result of the change. I saw his eyes darken slightly with desire. "School Edward," I reminded him, but felt a thrill in my stomach. I could think of quiet a few things I would rather be doing…

"School," he agreed and hopped out of the car, and walking around to open the door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said with a giggle.

"Anything for you, my lady," he replied in a mocking tone, and grabbed my hand in his. As we entered the hallway, I attempted to ignore the looks and whispers we were getting, but my enhanced hearing and vision did not allow me.

"Damn, for having the flu for a month, Bella looks hot! God she looks better than she did," Mike whispered to Tyler and Conner, who both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh great, _she's_ back," Lauren sneered to Jessica, who nodded in agreement.

Somehow, I guessed this was going to be a long day.

Edward and I parted ways just as the first bell rang, with a long, deep kiss that made me wish for more. He smiled crookedly at my reaction, loving that he could still _dazzle_ me, and left with a quiet, 'I love you.' I entered English in a daze, sitting at an unoccupied desk. I had just opened my books when Mike entered the classroom, zoomed in on me, and ran to occupy the seat next to me.

"Hey Bella," he said in a deep voice, that shouted FAKE! "Are you feeling better?"

I smiled thinly at him, trying to hide my annoyance. "Hey Mike," I said quickly. "Yeah, I am feeling better thanks, that's why I'm here at school and not at home still."

He looked at me shocked, obviously not expecting my answer. "Oh, yeah, obviously," he said, then mumbled under his breath, "you idiot, of course she's feeling good. What kind of question was that?"

I giggled, and he turned to look at me, blushing as he realized I had heard him, even though he was speaking at a tone so low humans wouldn't have normally been able to hear. I ignored him once again, and turned my attention to the teacher, who had just begun the lesson.

By the time lunch came around, I had gone through class after class of questions from my peers, asking after my health, if I was feeling better, and if I was free to do anything this weekend? I sat down with a loud thump at the cafeteria table, were Alice and Edward sat grinning at me with obvious amusement.

"What," I snapped at them.

Edward, realizing I was frustrated, put a comforting arm around me, and I melted into his embrace, nuzzling my head into his neck, and inhaling deeply. Even now he still smelled _so good_.

"I have some good news for you Bella," Alice chirped at me. I looked at her warily. "Today, biology has been cancelled. As have all other seventh period classes."

"Why?" I asked, feeling that she had left something out, something that made both her and Edward grin like idiots.

"Well, today is sports tryouts, and Coach Clapp decided we needed a double to fit it all in." Edward explained.

"WHAT!" I shrieked, ripping myself out of his embrace, making everybody in the cafeteria look at me in shock. I glared at my boyfriend and adoptive sister as they shook with mirth.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered icily.

"Love, there is nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. You're a vampire remember? Alice has seen what's going to happen and you'll do fine," Edward soothed, and I let myself relax slightly. I had forgotten about that.

"You better be damn sure Alice," I said. "P.E is the bane of my existence." We all broke into laughter as we realized the irony of what I had just said. Lunch seemed to pass swiftly after than, and before I knew it, the bell was ringing, signaling the end of lunch. As Edward led me towards the gym, I couldn't help but feel anxious. "Edward, don't make me go," I begged of him, trying to get out of it. "We could pretend I fainted again and go back to your place for a bit…" I trailed of suggestively and batted my eyelashes at him. I saw his eyes darken quickly and couldn't help but feel proud of my new found dazzling skills. Edward opened his mouth to reply, but was rudely interrupted by Alice, who stormed up to us and looked at him accusingly.

"What do you think you are doing?" she shrieked at him, poking him in the chest hard with her index finger. "Why did I have a vision of you and Bella skipping school in order to go and make out in your room?" he looked at her sheepishly, and she abruptly turned her anger onto me. "And don't think I don't know why he was going to do that. You are not allowed to use your dazzling skills on Edward in order to manipulate him to do what you want. It's not nice."

I pouted at her. "But Alice, isn't that what you do to me when you make me go shopping with you against my will?" Edward grinned broadly at Alice's dumbfound expression, but it quickly fell as she snapped back.

"No, that's different. That's called blackmail. Now get your skinny vampire ass into that changing room before I drag you in there myself. And you," she said, pointing at Edward. "Shoo. Go and get changed."

With that she turned on her heel and promptly proceeded to drag me into the change rooms. I shook her off of me and stalked over to my locker. I quickly took of my clothes, and changed into my gym uniform, but not before I heard Lauren and Jessica whisper about me behind my back.

"Did you see how skinny she is! She must be anorexic. She probably realized that Edward found her too fat, and that's why he left her. She probably wasn't even sick, and just used that as an excuse not to eat." Laurens snide voice whispered loudly to Jessica, allowing the whole locker room to hear.

"I know," Jessica replied scathingly. "And it's not as if being skinny would do her much good. I mean, she is still ugly! Any day now Edward is going to realize how much of a zero she is and want something better. He'll be mine soon!"

"Excuse me," Lauren said icily. "Yours?"

Jessica's excitement fell, as she back peddled quickly. "I meant yours. You are sooo much hotter than she is, and way more popular. He'll come running to you any day now." I turned to were they were standing, bitching about me, and glared at them, aware that the rest of the girls in the room were watching with batted breath.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked them in astonishment. "Are you really as dumb as you sound, or do you just dumb yourself down in order to get guys? Edward is mine. Back off. Lauren, you're a fat cow in which Edward would never want to be with. He find's you disgusting. And Jessica," I looked at her in pity. "Why the hell do you hang around with a bitch that just bags your ass all day. You can do better than that. You are smarter than that. But if either of you think that I will just let you bitch about me without me saying anything you are wrong. Next time I here you say things about me…" I trailed off, but my threat hung heavy in the air. They stared at me with shocked expressions, that made me laugh. I turned to find Alice standing next to me with an amused expression on her face. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure am," she replied, and with that I hooked my arm in hers and sauntered out of the room and turned to make our way down to the athletics track. As soon as we exited the room, Alice turned to me and gave me a high five. "Damn girl, I didn't know you had it in you. That was great." I smiled in satisfaction, but it quickly dropped as I saw Edward walking towards me, a sexy grin on his face. When I was human, I was amazed at how good looking he was. Now, as a vampire I could truly see how godly he was.

"Hello my love," he whispered to me as he reached us, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I just heard the most amazing thing. Lauren and Jessica are on the brink of a mental break down due to someone's little speech to them." He kissed me deeply, much to my shock, but pulled away quickly, in order to whisper in my ear, "You don't know how much of a turn on it was to see you like that." His voice made me melt, and the words _turn on_, coming from his velvet voice made me feel dizzy.

"You're going to need to stop that Edward," Alice said in amusement, "Or Bella is going to become the first vampire in history to faint."  
This just prompted Edward to kiss me again, deeper and more passionate than before, obviously liking the idea of making me swoon.

"Okay, break it up Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen. No PDA on school grounds," Coach Clap shouted, as he walked onto the track. "Okay, everyone, gather around. If I call out your name I want you to come and stand on the line. Stanley, Webber, Johnson, Cullen, Swan, Mclean, Peterson. Okay everybody, make hustle!" Edward kissed me lightly on the head and then pushed me forward. I glared at him over my shoulder, but walked up to the line and stood next to Alice and Angela.

"Glad to have you back, Bella," Angela said softly, with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Angela," I said back. I had always liked Angela. She was kind and considerate.

"Okay," Coach Clapp yelled. "Hurdles are up first!" I turned around and glared at Edward who was standing off to the side, eyes alight with amusement. Turning back to face the track, I whispered under my breath, so soft that only Edward and Alice would be able to hear me, "Race you Alice."

"Your on," she whispered back, just as softly. "Just make sure you keep it at a relatively human pace." I nodded slightly, knowing she would 'see' my action and leaned forward in anticipation as Coach Clapp sounded the whistle.

"Take your marks," the starting gun went off and I floated down the track, easily passing the girls who labored behind me, hearts thumping in their chests. I caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye, and saw Alice striding easily along side of me, jumping over the hurdles so smoothly it looked like a dance. Increasing my pace slightly, I jumped over the last hurdle and sprinted, (or jogged, as it was really rather slow,) down to the finish line, crossing over the line first, with Alice a few milliseconds behind me.

"You let me win," I said in amazement, hands on hips, to Alice, as the rest of the girls finished, sweat dripping off of their faces. "Why?"

She smiled at me mischievously, and replied, "Because I wanted to see all of their faces." Turning around, I saw the whole student body, with the exception of Edward, staring at me with shocked expressions, mouths hanging open.

"Damn it," I muttered swiftly under my breath. "You will both pay for this!" I glared at Edward who was walking up to me as if nothing was unusual and kissed me on the top of my head, placing a hand around my waist.

"Well done love," he murmured, "You surprised quite a few people just now."

"You think," I muttered back as Coach Clapp started to walk towards me.

"Well done Bella," he said in a shocked voice. "You just broke the track record that has been in place for over twenty-five years. Do you have anything to say about that?"

I searched my mind frantically for an excuse. "Well you see coach clap, back at my old school, I was the number one track athlete, but was forced to retire due to….a sprained ankle, just before tryouts for the Olympic games. I was so depressed that when I moved here, I pretended to be bad at sport so that I wouldn't have to face old disappointments." I used my power quickly, to change my eyes to look glassy, as if I was about to cry. "But when I told Edward about it," I elbowed the latter in the stomach hard, when I said his name, making him wince in pain slightly, "He made Carlisle take a look at it and he said that it had healed miraculously and I could run again." I smiled angelically up into the Coach's face, and saw his eyes glaze over. Behind me, Edward growled softly.

"Well, that's lucky for us then," Coach Clapp said, snapping out of his daze at the faint sound of Edwards growl. "I'll expect you now to run for the school. Our track team has always been a bit…" he trailed of suggestively, and then started again brightly. "But now we have you, I'm sure we'll bring home the title." With that, he turned and walked away, a happy grin on his face.

I moaned softly, and turned into Edwards embrace. "I am so dead." And the sounds of Edwards and Alice's laughter rang through the grounds.

I was going to burn them both.

**OoOooOooOooOoooooooOoOoOoOooOooOooOOOooOOOOoOOOooOooOooOOOoOOOOoOOOOo**


End file.
